


Все просто

by LisenaK, WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020



Series: Падай! [3]
Category: Political Animals, The Night Shift (TV 2014), The Red Sea Diving Resort (2019)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Hand Jobs, M/M, Political Drama, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisenaK/pseuds/LisenaK, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020/pseuds/WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020
Summary: ...Среди заложников, захваченных два часа назад в приемном покое больницы «Сибли Мемориал», замечен сын бывшего президента США Бада Хэммонда – Томас, открытый гей, алкоголик, наркоман, склонный к суициду, известный в прошлом своими похождениями...
Relationships: Ari Levinson/Thomas "T. J." Hammond
Series: Падай! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664239
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Все просто

**Author's Note:**

> Вольное обращение с каноном. Действие «Курорта» перенесено в 10-ые годы XXI века.  
> Третья часть цикла. 
> 
> Вторая поправка к Конституции США от 15 декабря 1791 года: «Поскольку хорошо организованное ополчение необходимо для безопасности свободного государства, право народа хранить и носить оружие не должно нарушаться».

Ари беспокойно барабанил пальцами по сиденью медленно двигавшегося в пробке такси. О том, что взял машину, а не прыгнул в автобус от аэропорта, он с одной стороны жалел, с другой был рад передышке перед возможной боевой операцией. В кои то веки он не обращал никакого внимания на вид за окном и, если быть совсем честным с собой, просто повторял одними губами: «Держись. Ты сильный», – и снова барабанил пальцами по кожаному подлокотнику.

Еще какие-то полчаса назад его самолет приземлился в «Даллесе», и Ари, подхватив полупустую сумку, двинулся к автобусной остановке, но зацепился взглядом за рекламный дисплей в зале аэропорта. С огромного жидкокристаллического экрана на него смотрел Ти Джей. Тот человек, к которому Ари хотел попасть последние двое, а то и трое суток, проведенные без сна во время очередной операции.

Только сейчас Ти Джей не улыбался. Он стоял на коленях в привычной бордовой униформе с заломленными за голову руками, а к виску прижималось дуло автомата. 

«...Среди заложников, захваченных два часа назад в приемном покое больницы «Сибли Мемориал», замечен сын бывшего президента США Бада Хэммонда – Томас, открытый гей, алкоголик, наркоман, склонный к суициду, известный в прошлом своими похождениями...» – Дальше Ари не вслушивался. Он смотрел на такое знакомое лицо, по которому текли капли пота, и видел гораздо больше, чем хотел: расширенные зрачки Ти Джея, играющие на скулах желваки, резко дергающийся кадык.

Бессилие убивало. Что он мог сделать сейчас? Только повторять, как заклинание: «Держись», – и быстро просчитывать, стоит ли лезть туда, куда ему было запрещено вмешиваться уставом и руководством лично. 

Ари вздохнул, краем уха ловя музыку новостной заставки, сменившую надоедливый хит-однодневку:

– Сделайте погромче?

«...Сегодня в час пополудни в городской больнице Вашингтона «Сибли Мемориал» произошел вооруженный инцидент. По данным нашего корреспондента группа людей с оружием блокировала входы в отделение скорой помощи и взяла в заложники троих сотрудников и пятерых пациентов больницы. По неподтвержденным сведениям террористы причисляют себя к группировке «Калеки». Инцидент начался после того, как нападавшие ворвались в приемное отделение с требованием прооперировать одного из членов банды, раненого в перестрелке. Создан оперативный штаб быстрого реагирования, на месте работают агенты ФБР и сотрудники полиции Вашингтона. В настоящее время ведутся переговоры об освобождении заложников, в числе которых, как сообщил один из очевидцев, работающий в той же больнице, сын известной политической четы Хэммонд-Бэрриш, Томас Хэммонд, также известный чередой скандалов в связи с употреблением наркотиков и попытками суицида...»

Ари пятерней пригладил взъерошенные волосы – «Ти Джей, идиот, ты был там и наверняка полез на амбразуру» – голос ведущей снова прорвался сквозь мысли:

«...Элейн Берриш, известный политический деятель, член демократической партии США, дала комментарии по поводу случившегося. Как мать одного из заложников, она выразила надежду на их скорейшее освобождение и еще раз подчеркнула, насколько необходимо рассмотрение президентом закона «О всеобщей проверке данных» и дальнейшее уменьшение оборота продажи огнестрельного оружия между гражданами – так называемый серый рынок...»

Ари ударил кулаком по сиденью. Эта женщина носила его Ти Джея под сердцем, но сейчас ее явно больше интересовала политика, чем собственный сын. Ти Джей избегал разговоров о родителях, и теперь Ари, кажется, начал понимать почему. Если бы в таком положении оказался его ребенок или кто-то из его близких... Ари боялся даже представить последствия своих действий в таком случае. И надеялся, что никогда не столкнется с подобным. Но надо было признать – уже столкнулся. И совершенно ничего не мог предпринять. Ни-че-го!

В уши ворвался звук сигнала машины скорой помощи, движущейся в сторону аэропорта, заставляя вынырнуть из своих мыслей. Ари понял, что не вслушивается в выпуск новостей. А видимо зря.

«...Срочное сообщение из «Сибли Мемориал»...»

Ари прислушался, только сейчас заметив, как сильно сжал руки в кулаки.

«...По последним данным заложники освобождены. Как сообщил наш источник в оперативной группе, пожелавший остаться неназванным, вмешательства правоохранительных органов не потребовалось. Количество жертв неизвестно. Руководитель оперативного штаба ФБР даст свои комментарии в самые ближайшие сроки. Элейн Бэрриш, находящаяся на территории оперативного штаба, даст интервью нашему корреспонденту через полчаса. Так же на пресс-конференции будет присутствовать ее сын, Томас Хэммонд, находившийся в заложниках. Напоминаю, с вами был выпуск новостей «WMAL» 105,9 FM, не переключайтесь!»

Ари откинулся на подголовник сиденья и закрыл глаза, все еще повторяя про себя: «Держись, осталось чуть-чуть. Держись».

Или там все спятили, или эта Элейн Бэрриш акула, почуявшая кровь. Назвать ее поведение иначе не получалось. Воспользоваться случаем, чтобы раскрутить свою предвыборную кампанию, не считаясь с методами, мог любой политик. И все же... Ари мог представить, в каком состоянии находится гражданский, у которого еще несколько минут назад перед лицом размахивали автоматом, и тащить этого человека давать интервью было откровенным скотством. Сука. Богатая сука, которая всегда добивается чего хочет. Как и любой белый воротничок. Идет по головам, не замечая, как те кричат. А это ее собственный сын.

Ари нервно передернул плечами, вспоминая, как он увидел Ти Джея... когда? Почти год назад? Тогда тот сидел на скамейке, как нахохлившийся воробей, в грязной бордовой робе медбрата, обхватив себя руками от холода. Рождество, а парень выглядел заебаным до края. Он хмурился от вкуса гадкого кофе, но в глазах плясали черти. Кривые улыбки, искреннее удивление, разочарование, страх быть отвергнутым. Ти Джей Хэммонд читался как открытая книга, не нужно было даже пробивать его биографию по базам, хотя биография, надо сказать честно, была та еще. Он только вернулся в Тель-Авив, как ему на стол легла тонкая папка. Фотографии, сводки, выписки из карты рехаба. Ари прочел по диагонали. И в первые же выходные снова полетел в США. 

И что значит, черт подери, это «вмешательство не потребовалось»? Освобождение произошло изнутри? Кто-кто, а Ти Джей меньше всех был похож на супермена... Ари закрыл лицо руками и надавил средними пальцами на внутренние уголки глаз. Что там произошло, мать вашу?! 

Он глянул за окно на проносящийся за стеклом город. Пробка рассосалась, а значит, ехать еще минут пятнадцать – двадцать. Он успеет к началу этого интервью.

***

Ари не успел.

Приемный покой «Сибли Мемориал» был оцеплен, но за запертыми дверями шла работа. Кто-то из оцепления отправил Ари через второй вход в конференц-зал, где сейчас шла пресс-конференция, но в зал набилась такая прорва народа, что оставалось наблюдать за происходящим снаружи.

Ари издали видел Элейн Берриш – высокую фигуру в строгом черном костюме с гордо поднятой головой. Она говорила ровно и напористо, зная, что и для кого. По правую руку от нее сидел Ти Джей. Бледный до синевы, в привычной медицинской робе, с влажными, зализанными волосами. Он кивал в такт речи Элейн, но, судя по тому, как крепко были сжаты переплетенные пальцы рук, явно был не в своей тарелке.

– Свободное ношение огнестрельного оружия не приводит ни к чему хорошему. Сегодня это было приемное отделение скорой помощи, завтра это будет ваш дом! Никто не может чувствовать себя в безопасности, пока каждый человек может купить пистолет или автомат и носить его с собой. Это прямой путь к гражданской войне, господа! И сейчас, когда от действий вооруженных уличных банд пострадал мой сын, я обращаюсь к господину президенту. – Элейн коснулась рукой предплечья Ти Джея, и Ари увидел, как тот дернулся в попытке отстраниться, но тут же, видимо, взяв себя в руки, кивнул. – Господин президент, от лица демократической партии США я прошу рассмотреть закон «О всеобщей проверке данных» и оградить простых жителей нашей страны от вооруженного беспредела!...

Ари быстро потерял к выступлению Эйлен всякий интерес. Над речью явно хорошо потрудились пиарщики. И момент был выбран – лучше не придумаешь. На пару минут он снова задумался, на этот раз уже всерьез, а не являлся ли захват заложников хорошо спланированной акцией? Эту мысль стоило рассмотреть более пристально, предварительно проверив связи Элейн. Нет, он не рассчитывал, что она лично организовала нападение, и все же... Что-то тут было нечисто. Но пока его главным приоритетом оставался Ти Джей. Который сейчас смотрел прямо перед собой с напряженной улыбкой, будто не видел ничего вокруг.

– Спасибо, что пришли, господа! Надеюсь, что благодаря нашему вмешательству вторая поправка прекратит свое существование, сделав наше свободное государство безопасным для народа! И я надеюсь дожить до этого дня! А сейчас мы с моим сыном благодарны вам... – Ари было хорошо видно, как Элейн чуть толкнула Ти Джея в бок. Тот снова вздрогнул, будто проснулся, и снова улыбнулся, уже явно на публику. Это напрягало. Обычно Ти Джей за словом в карман не лез, а сейчас был бледной копией себя самого. – ... благодарны вам за поддержку и помните, что вместе мы можем гораздо больше, чем по одиночке! – Элейн встала, за ней поднялся Ти Джей и два человека, явно из команды госпожи Берриш. Пресс-конференция закончилась.

Ари не стал дожидаться, пока поток людей хлынет в открытые двери, и сделал шаг в сторону, на пробу набрал номер Ти Джея, и, слушая бесконечно длинные гудки, увидел, как через стеклянные двери соседнего с конференц-залом помещения выходит госпожа Берриш. Следом шел Ти Джей. Он остановился, что-то сказал, потом мотнул головой и скрестил руки на груди. Элейн развернулась, что-то резко ответила, отчего Ти Джей ухмыльнулся, картинно отвесил поклон и вдруг посмотрел прямо на Ари. Увидел. Узнал. Обернулся к матери, снова что-то сказал, двинулся к стеклянным дверям и распахнул их.

– Если я не выпью кофе, то кончусь прямо тут! – Ти Джей подошел к Ари и попытался улыбнуться. Вышло отвратительнее некуда. 

Ари посмотрел поверх головы Ти Джея на его мать, которая уходила не обернувшись и вздохнул: 

– Ты помнишь, насколько дрянной тут кофе?

Ти Джей кивнул.

***

Ари рассматривал его в упор:

– Насколько хреново? По шкале от одного до десяти. Один, это после обычной смены. 

– Вообще-то медбрат тут я. – Если бы Ари смотрел не так внимательно, он и не заметил бы все то, что скрывалось сейчас за потоком слов и было незаметно на пресс-конференции: серая, будто пергаментная, кожа, огромные, почти закрывающие радужку зрачки, прокушенная губа.

Ари вздохнул, по дружески приобнял Ти Джея за плечи и повел на первый этаж. Он видел план больницы и помнил, как выйти к пожарному выходу, тому самому, где стояла памятная скамейка и автомат с дрянным кофе. Ти Джей под его рукой шел рядом, молчал, только изредка нервно вздрагивал.

– Ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос. Насколько хреново? – Ари открыл дверь пожарного выхода, и Ти Джей, вывернувшись из объятья, опустился на знакомую скамейку, оперся локтями о колени и наклонил голову: 

– Не знаю. Понять не могу, – голос звучал хрипло.

Ари отвернулся от кофейного автомата, из которого пытался выжать что-то максимально приличное, но промолчал.

– Знаешь, а она ведь права. У каждого идиота в этой стране есть право владеть оружием, есть доктрина крепости. Убей первым, оно до сих пор так работает... Средневековые законы в век цифровых технологий. Только вот технологии технологиями, а пещерный человек как взял в руки палку, которой рыхлил землю, и убил своего сородича, так до сих пор и продолжает. Мир же должен меняться, правда, Ари?

Ари присел перед Ти Джеем на корточки и протянул ему стаканчик кофе: 

– Пей давай. Гадость, все как ты любишь. 

Ти Джей взял стаканчик из рук Ари, усмехнулся шутке, только вот сразу стало видно, как дрожат его руки. Едва не расплескивая кофе, он сделал первый глоток. Скривился.

Ари поднялся, отошел на пару шагов к автомату, прикурил, зажал сигарету между губ и снова бросил монетку в автомат. Ти Джей продолжал:

– Знаешь, когда мне стало страшно? Не тогда, когда этот... приставил дуло к виску. Тогда я подумал, что вот и все, там дальше ничего не будет. А потом, когда по телеку в приемном крутили выпуск новостей. Это странно. Ты стоишь, виску холодно, колени болят, а на экране показывают тебя же. Я видел себя со стороны. И они говорили... правду говорили. О том, кто я есть. И знаешь что? Так хорошо, что тебя не было в стране, ты этого не слышал! – Ари перевел взгляд на дрожащие руки Ти Джея. – Пистолетом можно убить, но на этом все кончится. Раз – и тебе будет уже все равно. Но есть и другое оружие – слово. В руках прессы самым страшным оружием становится информация. – Ти Джей попытался сделать глоток кофе, но без сил опустил руку обратно: – Информация, которая страшнее клыков и когтей. Знаешь, я так старательно бежал от прошлого, что когда оно догнало... «Смотри, смотри это ты. Ты наркоман, ты педик, ты ничтожество...»

Он не успел закончить, когда Ари сел рядом, прижимая Ти Джея к своему боку:

– Как вас освободили, расскажешь? – Ари прижался губами к макушке Ти Джея и замолчал, ощущая полное бессилие. Он ничего не мог сделать. Только сидеть и слушать.

Ти Джей засмеялся, расплескивая остатки кофе на форменные штаны. 

– Тот... который... он выстрелил. Я слышал хлопок... Но ничего не произошло. У них... оказались неисправны автоматы. И это явно стало для них сюрпризом. Они начали собачиться. Двое хотели уйти, говорили что-то про подставу, но третий возражал. У него был пистолет... Когда они начали орать друг на друга и отвлеклись, доктор Алистер, помнишь его, он еще тебя зашивал? Я, кажется, не рассказывал, но он военный. Умеет быть Рэмбо и Чаком Норрисом одновременно. Так вот, он выбил пистолет из рук третьего, а потом вырубил их всех, одного за другим. И – все. 

Ти Джей замолчал, продолжая мелко дрожать всем телом. Ари слушал и в его голове складывался пазл: неисправные автоматы, захват заложников, политик, присутствующий на месте захвата, большой резонанс в прессе перед самыми чтениями закона, принятие которого может кардинально изменить Конституцию. Но эти мысли отходили сейчас на второй план по сравнению с желанием услышать хруст ломающихся шей. Защитить свое. Любой ценой.

***

Ти Джей успокоился не скоро, просто в какой-то момент расслабился, пригревшись под боком у Ари. Только тогда тот выдохнул ему в волосы:

– Я предлагаю пойти домой, у меня отмерзла задница, думаю, у тебя тоже. Как план?

Ти Джей мотнул головой, прижимаясь носом к шее Ари: 

– Там журналисты, думаешь, я не знаю? Я и так тебя компрометирую. Увидят...

– Значит, ко мне, – Ари хмыкнул. – А доктор Алистер где, кстати? Герой ваш? – Ему совершенно не нравилось, как, а главное – что говорил Ти Джей. 

Он помотал головой, отстранился и обнял себя руками – в одной робе в конце сентября, несмотря на дневное тепло, к вечеру становилось прохладно, и кожа Ти Джея давно покрылась мурашками.

– В ФБР. Завтра, да, наверное, завтра, они будут опрашивать и меня, но сегодня отпустили, сам видишь... – Ари снял с себя джинсовку, накинул ее на плечи Ти Джея и снова приобнял его. Свободной рукой достал телефон и вошел в приложение «Uber», собираясь заказать такси, но спохватился.

– А где твой телефон? – Ти Джей, видимо, пригрелся, от чего не сразу отозвался.

– В кармане. Вроде даже цел, я не проверял. А остальное в шкафчике. Там одежда, ключи, документы. – Он поглубже зарылся носом в поднятый воротник куртки.

Ари нажал на кнопку «заказать».

– Через пять минут приедут сюда. Завтра заберем остальное. Голодный? – Он смотрел на Ти Джея, но тот только едва мотнул головой: 

– Сблюю. Нормально все.

– Как же... – но спорить Ари не стал, сейчас это не имело ровным счетом никакого значения.

***

Ти Джей начал дергаться еще в такси. Смотрел в темноту за окном, кутался в джинсовку и барабанил пальцами по колену, отбивая странный, одному ему понятный ритм. Ари сначала поймал его руку, переплетая пальцы со своими, и только потом дошло:

– Что ты пытаешься сыграть?

Ти Джея прошибло, как от удара. Он перевел взгляд на их переплетенные пальцы и спросил очень тихо: 

– Откуда ты узнал, что я играю?

– Рука поставлена правильно, это я еще помню из детства, когда меня пытались учить, но не выходило – видимо, медведь на ухо наступил. Так что просто удачное предположение. 

– Не врешь? – Ти Джей облизнулся и посмотрел в окно, отворачиваясь от Ари, явно избегая его взгляда.

– Зачем мне врать, Ти Джей? 

– Об этом много писали в газетах, – Ти Джей криво улыбнулся. – Сын президента, посредственный музыкант, посредственный наркоман. Посредственность.

– Так что ты играл?

Ти Джей все еще смотрел на Ари с подозрением, но уже без прежнего запала. 

– Клинт Мэнселл. Вечный свет, слышал? – и когда Ари ожидаемо покачал головой, продолжил: – Хочешь, сыграю? Я знаю тут неподалеку одно тихое местечко. Бар, в котором я раньше... бывал. Там есть рояль и, думаю, я мог бы тебе сыграть.

Вопреки спокойному тону, Ти Джей то и дело нервно облизывал губы и поглядывал в окно, стараясь не смотреть на Ари.

– Не думаю, что сейчас это хорошая идея. Будет лучше, если мы доедем до моего дома и ты ляжешь спать.

– Я все равно не засну. Если только... Пожалуй, нам стоит пропустить по стаканчику. – Ти Джей снова отвернулся к окну. – Давай заедем в бар? Пожалуйста? Я не могу... – в голосе послышались умоляющие нотки. – Один стакан виски – и я буду паинькой, обещаю. Ты же со мной. А я сыграю тебе хоть весь «Реквием по мечте»! – Он говорил будто через силу и не замечал, как сильно сжимает пальцы, переплетенные с пальцами Ари: – Я обещаю, только по стакану. Сегодня ведь можно. Я не засну без виски, ты же понимаешь?

Ари выпустил руку Ти Джея из своей, и, обхватив его за плечи, притянул к себе, шепча на ухо: 

– Обещаю, этой ночью ты будешь спать очень крепко. И у меня есть для этого кое-что получше виски. – Он коснулся языком мочки уха Ти Джея, лизнул и отстранился. Мазнул губами по щеке и прикусил нижнюю губу Ти Джея, выдохнул ему в рот и смял губы жестким поцелуем, наплевав на косящегося на них таксиста. Он отстранился, когда перестало хватать дыхания, и уткнулся Ти Джею носом в щеку: – Мы почти приехали.

Ти Джей тяжело дышал, цепляясь за джемпер Ари, но тему выпивки больше не поднимал.

***

Ари не смотрел вокруг, но заметил, когда машина въехала на территорию Джорджтауна. Таксист припарковался у указанного шестиэтажного кирпичного дома, и, получив полтинник, довольно осклабился, пожелав удачного вечера.

С улицы повеяло ночной прохладой. Ти Джей кутался в куртку и молчал, с жадностью рассматривая вывеску супермаркета «24 часа» на другой стороне дороги. Ари сжал его плечо и шепнул на ухо: 

– Вот мы и приехали. Пошли.

Ти Джей чуть подался к нему, ловя губами губы Ари, и вздохнул. Обнял Ари за талию и прикусил нижнюю губу.

Ари чуть сжал ягодицу Ти Джея, обтянутую свободными форменными штанами и легонько шлепнул: 

– Пошли!

Он не был в этой квартире довольно давно, предпочитая в редкие поездки в США останавливаться у Ти Джея, так что сейчас собирался привести своего партнера в типичную пыльную и пустую холостяцкую берлогу на последнем этаже шестиэтажки. 

Ти Джей сам полез целоваться уже в лифте, крепко зажмурившись, стараясь как можно крепче прижать к себе Ари, цепляясь за джемпер, довольно ощутимо кусал его за нижнюю губу и терся стояком, очень заметным сквозь тонкий хлопок. Попытка Ари отстраниться, чтобы отпереть дверь, вызвала тихий стон.

Ари запер входную дверь изнутри и обернулся к Ти Джею: 

– Добро пожаловать домой! – он еще помнил ту фразу, сказанную прошлой зимой, и сейчас надеялся, что воспоминание вызовет улыбку и у Ти Джея. 

Улыбки не последовало. Тот механическим движением скинул куртку на пол и принялся избавляться от форменных штанов. Он бы упал, пытаясь стянуть шанину, прыгая на одной ноге, если бы Ари не перехватил его за плечи. Ти Джей дернулся, как пойманная птица, попытался все же стащить штаны до конца, но пару мгновений спустя обессиленно затих. Только тяжело дышал, уткнувшись носом Ари в шею.

– Ты обещал, – пробормотал Ти Джей едва слышно.

– Не торопись, все будет, – Ари провел ладонью по его шее, взъерошил волосы на затылке, шепнул в самое ухо: – Нам некуда спешить.

И поцеловал – медленно, проникая в рот языком и даже не пытаясь сдержать глубокий гортанный стон. Стоило огромных усилий не опуститься прямо на деревянный пол у самой двери. Путь до дивана никогда не еще не казался настолько долгим. Ти Джей отвечал на каждое прикосновение с яростной нетерпеливостью, покусывал губы, язык, почти рычал, одновременно пытаясь прижаться к Ари всем телом. Каждые пару шагов они рисковали то опрокинуть напольную лампу, то врезаться в журнальный столик, о существовании которого Ари давно успел забыть.

Ари развернулся, прижал Ти Джея к груди, ощущая заполошные резкие вздохи, спиной упал на кожаный диван и рассмеялся, чувствуя как от неожиданности у Ти Джея на мгновение перехватило дыхание. Крепко обнял его, укусив за верхнюю губу, привлекая внимание. 

– Закрой глаза. Падать не страшно, – сам накрыл глаза Ти Джея ладонью, коснувшись губами нервно дернувшегося кадыка. 

Ти Джей будто по команде расслабился, и Ари резко перевернулся, подминая его под себя, снова накрывая глаза Ти Джея рукой. Коснулся его губ своими губами и сдвинул руку ниже: 

– Оближи! 

Ти Джей вцепился в бока Ари пальцами, почти царапаясь, но послушно облизал раскрытую ладонь. Зажмурился и тихо застонал, откинув голову и доверчиво подставляя шею.

Отдельного приглашения Ари не требовалось. Он легко, почти целомудренно поцеловал Ти Джея за ухом и одновременно крепко обхватил его член влажной ладонью. Обычно Ари предпочитал не торопиться и не скупился на ласки. Но сейчас Ти Джею это было не нужно. Он глухо рвано стонал сквозь сцепленные зубы и выгибался всем телом, стараясь прижаться плотнее, ближе, потираясь кожей о джинсовую ткань. Он вел за собой и умолял одновременно. Оставалось только следовать за ним. Ари дрочил Ти Джею быстро, почти грубо, сжимая его член в ладони. Продолжал целовать везде, куда только мог дотянуться – в шею, скулы, щеки, приоткрытые губы. Свое собственное возбуждение казалось далеким и незначительным. Самым главным человеком в мире сейчас был Ти Джей. Он напрягся, снова выгибаясь, и прикусил свою губу до крови. Движения руки Ари стали еще более жесткими и прерывистыми. 

– Падай! – тихо шепнул Ари куда-то в губы Ти Джея. 

Тот выгнулся, скребя ногтями по кожаному дивану и застонал, выплескиваясь в крепко сжатый вокруг головки кулак. Замер, обхватив Ари руками за плечи. Закрыл глаза и всхлипнул, будто подавился воздухом.

Испачканной ладонью Ари гладил Ти Джея по боку, пока тот не соскользнул в сон.

***

Ари поднялся минут через десять. Ти Джей остался дремать на диване как был – в одной футболке от медицинской робы, завернувшись по самый нос в пыльный плед. Хотелось курить, но в квартире этого делать не стоило – для наркомана в завязке даже сигаретный дым после такого стресса мог привести к срыву. Ари покачал головой, смахивая спящий режим смартфона и заходя в приложение доставки еды.

Он механически собирал заказ, но думал о Ти Джее. От чего все беды – он хорошо умеет молчать, правда недолго. Потом его накрывает собственными эмоциями, а куда от них сбежать или как переварить – не понятно. Отсюда алкоголь, наркотики. Не умеет сбрасывать напряжение старыми как мир способами – побегать, потягать штангу, потрахаться, принять горячий душ, наесться до отвала жирной еды и завалиться спать. 

Ари сделал заказ и вдруг услышал тихую вибрацию телефона со стороны входной двери. Брошенные неаккуратной кучей штаны Ти Джея. Телефон.

На дисплее тихо жужжащего смартфона высветился входящий вызов от некого «Дрю Алистера». Тот самый Чак Норрис и Рокки? Рэмбо? Да какая к черту разница?!

– Ти Джей? 

– Он сейчас не может подойти к телефону.

– А кто говорит? – Голос в динамике из просто усталого моментально стал устало-настороженным. – И где, черт возьми, Ти Джей?!

– Доброй ночи, меня зовут Ари Левинсон, Ти Джей сейчас спит.

– Спит?! – пару мгновений было слышно, как доктор Алистер с кем-то переговаривается, прикрыв динамик рукой, потом тоненький детский голосок протянул: «Ну, па-а-ап!», гавкнула собака, и в трубке послышалось обреченное: – Просто скажите адрес, куда ехать, и я его заберу.

Ари улыбнулся: интересный персонаж этот доктор Алистер, готов ехать за коллегой посреди ночи, хотя у него явно есть чем заняться этой ночью.

– Доктор Алистер. Позвольте кое-что прояснить. Я друг Ти Джея. И сейчас он спит на моем диване. Трезвый.

– Вы уверены, что все в порядке? И откуда вы узнали, кто я?

– Абсолютно уверен. Ти Джей о вас рассказывал. – Ари и не удержался: – Говорит, вы нечто среднее между Чаком Норрисом и Рэмбо.

На том конце линии засмеялись. Теперь Ари различал не только детский голос, но и еще один мужской, дразняще протянувший: «Рэ-э-эмбо», приглушенное: «Иди ты» от доктора Алистера, который однако тут же вернулся к разговору: – Простите, это не вам. Что ж, хорошо, если все в порядке. Передайте Ти Джею, когда он проснется, что я звонил. 

– Передам. Не беспокойтесь, доктор Алистер... – Ари помолчал секунду. – Спасибо за то, что вы сделали сегодня. И за звонок спасибо.

Голос доктора Алистера снова из настороженно-усталого стал просто усталым, и он вздохнул: 

– Что ж... доброй ночи, мистер Левинсон. Не забудьте передать Ти Джею, что я звонил.

– Не забуду, доктор Алистер. Не забуду. Доброй ночи.

Доктор отключился, и Ари выключил телефон, небрежно бросил его рядом со своим. Видимо голос разбудил Ти Джея, и из гостиной послышалась возня. Ти Джей сидел на диване, тер лицо руками, пытаясь проснуться. Взъерошенный, с расфокусированным взглядом, он оглядывался, пытаясь сообразить, где находится. Ари подошел, присел перед диваном на корточки и чмокнул Ти Джея куда-то в уголок губ.

– Ты у меня дома, сейчас... – он взглянул на «Каррера Калибр» и усмехнулся: – пол первого ночи. Я скоро отстану. Сейчас надо в душ, ужин в постель и спать. Договорились?

– Ну и где тут душ? 

Ари не удержался – взъерошил и без того взъерошенные волосы Ти Джея и показал направление. Ти Джей поднялся, оставляя плед, и как был, в одной футболке, пошел по указанному адресу, но на полпути обернулся. И почему-то улыбнулся, глядя на Ари.

Тот как раз сел у дивана и вытянул ноги. 

– В ванной халат на вешалке, если что. Но для протокола, меня устраивает вид с тыла!

***

Ти Джей вышел из ванной, закутанный в халат, через пару минут после того, как привезли еду. Еще более сонный, чем каких-то полчаса назад. Ари молча показал на дверь спальни.

Они устроились прямо на постели, Ти Джей, утверждающий, что не хочет есть, с аппетитом уминал уже четвертый кусок пиццы, запивая горячим травяным чаем, и останавливаться не собирался.

– Ты давно арендуешь эту квартиру? – Ти Джей взял пятый кусок пиццы и, видимо, только сейчас осмотрелся.

– Не арендую. Это моя квартира.

– А почему ты... – Он замялся за секунду, но Ари понял.

– Почему я живу у тебя и ты об этой берлоге ничего не знаешь? Потому что это не у меня контракт с «Сибли Мемориал» с транспортной доступностью от дома до работы не более двадцати минут. Я проверял, тут получается почти полчаса на машине.

Ти Джей, видимо, успел что-то себе напридумывать, потому как от слов Ари вдруг расслабил плечи и тихо выдохнул: 

– Так просто?

Ари кивнул, подвигая к Ти Джею еще одну коробку с пиццей, смотря на него с улыбкой. 

К седьмому куску тот начал клевать носом, а потянувшись было за восьмым, на полпути остановился, видимо, решил, что на сегодня хватит, устроился головой на подушке и закрыл глаза. Через пару минут Ти Джей расслабился и окончательно заснул.

Света из панорамных окон было достаточно, чтобы рассмотреть усталое лицо Ти Джея, и Ари долго стоял в дверях, смотрел. Сегодня он мог потерять его. Обошлось... Сегодня обошлось.

***

В час пополудни Ари, устав от бездействия, разобрал на кухонном острове «Глок-19» и «ЗИГ Зауэр П320», занявшись медитативной чисткой. Он проверял Ти Джея каждый час, но тот только отворачивался от солнца, светившего в окна, зарывался головой под подушку и продолжал спать.

Новостные каналы все еще цеплялись за вчерашний инцидент, наперебой сообщая о экстренно созванном заседании демократической партии. Ари не вслушивался. Еще утром он набрал один из номеров специальной связи и попросил выяснить то, что прошло мимо прессы. Предупрежден – значит вооружен.

За своими мыслями он не заметил, как в дверях появился закутанный в халат, не до конца проснувшийся Ти Джей. Он смотрел на разложенный на столе арсенал и молчал.

– Доброе утро. Выспался?

Ти Джей запустил пятерню в волосы: 

– Я говорил, что у каждого идиота в США есть оружие? 

Ари ухмыльнулся в бороду: 

– Говорил.

– Только твоего я... не боюсь. Почему?

– Потому что я гражданин США лишь наполовину? – Ари закончил чистку и начал собирать глок. 

– Потому что ты идиот наполовину. И у тебя есть кофе?

Ари улыбнулся. Ти Джей стоял, прислонившись бедром к дивану, смотрел на него и улыбался своей открытой, чуть кривоватой улыбкой.

– Кофе есть. Сам сделаешь, кофемашина справа от меня, разберешься. А вот за пианино придется съездить. Я узнал, где есть магазин неподалеку, но кто ж знал, что их столько? Сам выберешь. И не это... Электрическое, как его... синтезатор. А нормальное. 

Ти Джей смотрел на Ари, распахнув глаза и прикусив и без того искусанную губу. Не верил своим ушам?

– Ты обещал мне сыграть. И между окон есть место. Все просто.

***

Через две недели, когда Ари Левинсон вернулся в Тель-Авив, на столе его ждала пухлая папка.

Открыв ее, он нахмурился.

Пятеро заключенных, организовавших захват городской больницы города Вашингтона «Сибли Мемориал», были убиты во время потасовки в федеральной тюрьме штата Вашингтон.

Кажется, Ари был прав. Все только начиналось.


End file.
